


Kitsune in the Moonlight

by WinterSorceress



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Dragon Genji Shimada, Kitsune Zenyatta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: For many days, Genji has been followed by a sly yet helpful kitsune who insists he accept his aid. A last ditch effort to send the fox packing lands them closer than he ever planned.





	Kitsune in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote for my new AU to get the smut out of my system. This is like a porno version to how Zenyatta convinces Genji. Really, Zenyatta gets drunk trying to make nice with Genji and almost reveals himself to numerous humans but Genji whisks him to safety. He can’t help but admit his fondness of the kitsune then now that he basically saved him. But who can resist smut versions?

To be honest, it was initially a ruse, a gamble, an attempt to scare him away. He had expected it to work, for the kitsune to be so flustered and insulted that he would leave him be. He had underestimated the monk, severely.

            “If you truly wish to gain my trust, then you will allow yourself to be vulnerable before me,” was the dragon’s challenge to the omnic. “Turn yourself human and we shall see.”

            A thoughtful, considering silence followed. Genji had smirked to himself, predicting the fox’s defeat, his surrender as he vanished into the shadows. He did not, however, foresee the sly chuckle that left his persistent companion. Zenyatta’s tails shimmered into being in the moonlight as he prepared once more to transform.

            “As you wish, dear Genji...”

            His omnic form faltered, becoming hazy, as if a veil had been disturbed. Then, in a faint billowing of mist that enveloped the kitsune, he shapeshifted, the metal becoming soft and golden. Where a machine once stood, a human monk replaced it, smile bright and warm.

            As many surprises as Zenyatta had dealt him, the dragon hadn’t expected most of all what had transpired since. Perhaps he had taken this too far, or maybe this was just what they both needed. Whatever the case, he had found himself bewitched by the kitsune’s supernatural allure. What had meant to be a jest, a taunt, had turned into an invitation for him to fall into his arms.

            There was nothing romantic in such a gesture, as far as Genji stubbornly told himself. It was simply two monsters, two creatures of the night seeking pleasure in each other. It was a wicked bargain, the mounting of the fox spirit in exchange for his cooperation. Nothing more, nothing less.

            Then why did Genji love him so gently, hold him so close, admire each and every movement and cry? Why was Zenyatta, prostrated on all fours like the canine he was, hindquarters raised, tails swaying in the night breeze, the most gorgeous sight he had ever beheld in his centuries of existence? Why did his heart sigh dreamily that this was the only soul he would love from this moment on?

            After all, who would love a monster? The answer was unspoken but smothered his lungs with the truth of it, and softened his burning eyes. It prompted him to rain loving kisses and nips along the kitsune’s spine and to the nape of his neck.

            As if in approval and trust, Zenyatta tilted his head back with a heated gasp, bearing his throat further. Not willing to disappoint the fox, the dragon accepted the offering, tracing the contours of his vulnerability with his tongue, refusing to as so much as nick the flesh there in fears of spoiling everything. His desire to harm the kitsune had passed the moment his lips crashed into his own.

            “Mmnn...Aaaa...G-Genji...Please...” Zenyatta whimpered, urging him to stop stalling.

            Zenyatta may have been the trickster among them, but the cyborg had his own mischief. Knowingly, teasingly, he chuckled, resuming the pace of his thrusts that had nearly stopped in his need to appreciate his lover. In atonement, he pierced him deeply, deep and hard, almost knocking the canine from his hands and knees. No complaint was given, only a loud moan of praise. There was no doubt the monk could take a lot from all his years, and a frisky partner was easily dealt with.

            “My apologies, fox. I was just...admiring your beauty...” Genji murmured huskily, maintaining a steady pace once more, relishing how the kitsune felt around his cock, like warm silk. “How long has it been...since you’ve had a lover?”

            “P-physical intimacy...aaa...does not promise intimacy of the mind...” Zenyatta managed, glancing back at him slyly. “Mine has...many keys...And even your cock...is not one of them...Though it would...make a worthy one...”

            Recognizing a compliment when he heard one, Genji allowed the denial to pass, smirking at the fox shuddering against him and around him. It was a fair enough answer. After all, it held promise, promise of a future he found not minding spending with the spirit, as long as it may last. Even now, he was no fool to expect it to be eternal.

            “It’s worthy to your tastes, huh, fox? You enjoy being fucked by a beast like me?” And even now, his confidence could not be boosted, and his self-hatred leaked its way into his words. He realized all too late how he worded his remarks.

            To his bewilderment, Zenyatta’s response was clear. The kitsune met his thrusts with zeal, even rising to his knees to snake an arm around the back of his head. The ghosting of delicate fingers at the tips of his horns made his jaw slacken slightly.

            “Aaa...yes...But...do not mistake...aaa...that your beastliness is...an ugly thing...” the kitsune murmured, voice quiet yet heard all too clear. He twisted his head to catch the dragon’s mouth with his own, kissing him soundly, tangling their tongues slyly, sensually, before pulling away as quickly as he had come. “If...that is...hah...how you wish to see yourself...know there is no shame in it...no shame in you...You are worthy...stunning...because...mmnn...you are you...”

            Only a fox could manage such talk while being screwed so vigorously.

            “Zenyatta...”

            “Hah...E-enough talk...” the monk declared, obviously yearning to peak, his own cock hard and leaking against his stomach. “H-harder...harder, Genji. Please, baby...Oooh, please.”

            It may have just been the pleasure talking, but such a term of endearment sent Genji for a loop, stealing his breath briefly. So close himself, however, it was not the time for questions. He had a fox to satisfy, the same fox moaning for him with abandon, meeting the thrusts of his powerful hips, helping him drive him ever deeper, all the harder, mouth hanging open with endless cries, endless panting.

            His wish was his command.

            With a growl of determination, the dragon seized the tender hips before him and drove into Zenyatta at a near frenzied pace, the obscene sound of his length sliding to and from the spirit’s loose hole louder than ever, the slapping of flesh against flesh. The fox sung for him, grunting and keening, gasping and moaning, in a harmony that he longed to memorize.

            “Gggh...I’m close...” Genji snarled, wanting to give his lover at least a small warning before he filled him, a last chance to request for him to pull out. Desperate, he thrust savagely now, no doubt leaving bruises in his unreal flesh. “Fuuuck...Zenyatta...!”

            The kitsune yelped at the force, knocked from his knees to fall once more to his hands. “Nngh! ...Y-yes! G-Genji...! G-give it to me...!”

            “S-such a...naughty tongue...for a monk...” Despite any teasing, Genji obliged, frankly pinning the kitsune down, feeling his tails tickle his chest, his cheeks, as he made him his.

            “I’m a...big boy...I do believe...” Zenyatta laughed breathlessly, followed by a shaky moan, his claws digging into the floor that he gasped into. “Not...not as big as you...though...”

            “Cheeky...” the dragon breathed through the furious thrusting of his hips.

The noises that left him, however, had already began to change, becoming more and more feral, snarls, growls, huffs, while the fox sounded more like one by the second, yipping, nearly screeching like the wild spirit he truly was. In the throes of his approaching climax, he didn’t hesitate to drive his teeth into the monk’s bare shoulder as he held onto him for dear life, drawing blood from his slender hips and fresh wound.

Zenyatta seized up beneath him at the feeling, crying out, both in pain and bliss, as their orgasms washed over them. His tails shimmered as they too stiffened in the frenzy of pleasure, the moonlight catching the silver-gray of their fur just right, before they at last fell limp, their owner sated, marked, claimed.

The beasts stayed together for a long time, relishing the tune of the other’s breathing, the feel of the other’s presence. When they at last separated, it was a grudging matter, quickly relieved by each other’s embrace. Though, Genji stubbornly denies the way he gathered the kitsune in his arms, allowing him to fall asleep against his chest, or the way he followed him into sleep shortly after.

It was just their little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> In this version, Genji had intended to use Zenyatta's human form as a chance to kill him, to wound him and cut off his tails. But he couldn't resist those eyes that gazed at him with such compassion and adoration, which I didn't add because heaven knows if I start getting too into the plot of my quick smuts I never finish them. So this one is a miracle.


End file.
